What has he done
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: gokus home finally, everythings going back the way it should...untill chichi has to make a dicesion that can tare his heart apart.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: trunks let the story begin goten...goten...dude why does he always do that...alright fine I'll start the story  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
What has he done  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The night was soft and warm. Chichi waited patiently for gohan to come back. That nigh he had left out his window to go fight freeza again. She couldn't help but worry. But not only was she worried but she was angry ~none of this would've happened if gohan had been discipline properly. But nooooo goku had to go and teach him how to fight. All of gokus bad habits gohan has inherited, why couldn't goku just be normal~  
  
Just as chichi sighed in frustration the door opened revealing a smiling, happy gohan. "Hi mom" gohan smiled as he walked in.  
  
Chichi was about to scowled him when some one else walked in. she stood there not knowing whether she should be angry or jumping for joy. Goku smiled pleasantly at her as she walked over to him.  
  
Chichi looked at him expressionless wiping gokus smile away. She slapped him across the face. Goku closed his eyes as she struck him like a viper. He brought his hand to his cheek; he was hurt and confused.  
  
"Chichi what'd I d..." goku was cut off as chichi kissed him passionately on the lips on the lips.  
  
"Uhh chichi is everything ok" goku said blushing furiously at the cheeks  
  
"I just glad you finally come home."  
  
"And I'm glad I made it home."  
  
"Hey there Gohan. How's my big boy?"  
  
Gohan started to cry. Chi-chi looked on. "Goku is such a good father. I'd really hate to tell him what I decided. I think I'll wait till tomorrow."  
  
"Goku, you hungry?"  
  
"Believe it or not I'm not. I ate a lot when I left."  
  
chichi smiled "you mister need a shower"  
  
"and sleep...the only way anyone can sleep in those space pod thingies is if their hit over the head with a ten ton anvil" goku laughed getting up and going upstairs.  
  
Goku took a shower while chichi sat on the bed thinking. She didn't want to deal with telling him about her decision, so instead she would just leave him the papers. It was easier that way and than he couldn't talk her out of it.  
  
He was drying his head with a towel. He stopped and smiled at her. He took the towel off and stuffed it into the hamper.  
  
" Hey Chi-chi where's my pj's?" Goku called from the bathroom.  
  
" You mean they aren't in there?"  
  
" Nope."  
  
" Oh I forgot... I kept them in the bed."  
  
Goku comes from the door way... completely naked. " What on earth for?"  
  
" I missed you. So I pretended you were here."  
  
After Goku gets out of the shower Chi-chi gives him his pjs and he goes to bed. Chichi laid down and turned around "im tired im going to sleep."  
  
Goku looked at her and then closed his eyes "see you in the morning"  
  
Goku was fast asleep. Chi-chi was standing up looking out the window thinking.  
  
"My gosh... what am I going to do with Goku. I love him and all but I have a question of how much he loves me. He's practically never at home. He's always training for something. I remember the first time Goku left me. That was when his evil brother came to Earth. I thought he was just going for a reunion with his friends... but no. He was fighting his brother. As a result he got killed and that monster Piccolo took my sweet little Gohan from me. Then again... a year after that... he goes and finds another fight. This time against two more Saiyans. And once again he was badly hurt because of it. After that battle he wanted to leave once again. He wasn't to go to Namek to get the dragonballs to wish back all of the people who had recently died. From what Gohan tells me even on Namek there were people Goku was fighting. After that battle Goku didn't come home right a way. He went off in space and I haven't seen him for that long of a time. How can I stay with a man who always leaves me? But then again what would Gohan say if I suddenly told them I wanted a divorce? Gosh I don't know. I wish Goku didn't have me do this."  
  
Chi-chi looked back at her husband. "Kami... help me do the right thing. I don't know what to do anymore? Tomorrow it seems will determine everything. If Goku and I stay together or if Goku and I divorce."  
  
A/N:  
  
Trunks: Hey all. *looks around* Oh good Goten isn't here right now. Goku and Chi-chi have some major problems. Gosh I hope that doesn't happen with mine. Oh well anyway....  
  
Goten: You taking trash talk about my parents again.  
  
Trunks: What if I am? It is the whole point to the story.  
  
goten: that's not funny trunks besides my parents are still happy  
  
trunks: not for long...  
  
goten: *smacks trunks in head w/ frying pan* ha take that  
  
Trunks: OUCH GOTEN THAT HURT! Not to mention you stole my pan... oh forget it... if you really want to know if MY prediction will be true you gotta send two reviews... got that? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Trunks: Well I survived the last encounter with Goten the other day. I'm glad I got those review. So if Goten's coming or not... I'm going to start this story...  
  
Goten: rushes in Hold up! I'm here.  
  
Trunks: You took your sweet time getting here.  
  
Goten: Shut up Trunks... anyway where were we?  
  
Trunks: I was about to start the second chapter...when you rushed in like that.  
  
Goten: Oh. Well sorry. I was busy. I had to... you know.  
  
Trunks: Not now! So without further ado here is the second chapter The papers.  
  
It was a nice morning. Chi-chi had gotten so early. Chi-chi walked in the kitchen with the divorce papers in her hand. You could tell she was having a hard time with this.  
  
"Oh god how am I going to tell him? Alright let me try this, ' Oh Goku guess what I want a divorce.' No, no chi-chi that's bad. Alright think... alright what about this? ' This is for you.' That sounds better. I feel bad for Gohan though. He's going to be so heartbroken when I tell Goku the news." Chi-chi places the papers down on the counter by the stove.  
  
Goku comes in. "He's going to be so heartbroken when I tell Goku the news."  
  
"Tell me what news?"  
  
"It's nothing really." Chi-chi sighs. "He just had to come in that moment."  
  
"Well anyway Morning hun. So when is breakfast? I'm hungry."  
  
"Your always hungry Goku! sighs Alright sit down."  
  
Goku smiles and takes a seat in the process smashing it. Chi-chi cringes as she heard the loud cracking noises. You could tell she was trying not to get all upset and start yelling. Gohan walks into the room at that moment.  
  
"Morning mom." turns to his dad "Morning dad. Uh... what are you doing on the floor?"  
  
"I broke the chair again."  
  
"Morning Gohan."  
  
"Is breakfast almost ready?"  
  
"Almost. Just take a seat."  
  
Gohan walks over to the table and sits down. Chi-chi was under so much stress. "Oh Kami! Why did he have to come in now! This is going to make it even harder."  
  
"Uh so mom what's for breakfast today?"  
  
"The usual... eggs, bacon, and all that good stuff."  
  
"Yum."  
  
Chi-chi smiled as she prepared the dishes of food. As she was doing this she peered at the paper. Goku got curious and walked over to the counter. He noticed the paper. "Uh hun... what's this?" Goku asked as he was holding up the paper.  
  
"It's nothing Goku."  
  
"Well if its nothing then I'm just going to look at it." Goku starts to unfold the paper.  
  
Chi-chi was starting to get nervous. "Oh Kami... this isn't how I wanted to do this."  
  
Goku was in complete shock. He couldn't believe it. "Chi-chi... why?"  
  
"Goku I wanted to break this to you gently. I'm so sorry Goku."  
  
"I don't believe this! Why all of a sudden." Goku was starting to raise his voice.  
  
Gohan was starting to wonder what was getting his father so upset. He knew his dad kept his cool most of the time. He could be starring down one of the most powerful people in the universe and what Gohan didn't understand was why a little piece of white paper was getting him flustered. Goku dropped the paper and Gohan reached down at the floor and picked up the paper. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He knew what it was. He turned to his mom "Mom... you want to divorce dad. HOW COULD YOU!" Gohan rushes out of the room.  
  
"Gohan come back... Gohan."  
  
You really can't blame Gohan. He was all rights to be upset. He cares about his parents a lot and he really doesn't want to see them break up.  
  
"You see what you did! You got Gohan all upset." Chi-chi said.  
  
"I did?! You were the one who wanted this divorce." Goku looks away from Chi-chi. "Why Chi-chi? Why? Wasn't I good to you?"  
  
"Of course you were good to me Goku... but I think it would be better if we... you know."  
  
Goku was looking so depressed. "Alright chi-chi. You want it to be that way... fine." Goku walks out the door. Chi-chi follows him.  
  
"Goku where are you going?"  
  
"To go talk to Gohan."  
  
Gohan was all alone in the forest. He was all upset. Goku comes over. "Hey little man." Gohan clears his tears. "It's ok son."  
  
"No it's not ok. I don't want you and mom to break up."  
  
"Don't you worry about it Gohan. Your mother and I will work it out somehow. I promise you that."  
  
A/N  
  
Trunks: Well things are getting interesting.  
  
Goten: crying Mom and dad can't break up.  
  
Trunks: Uh Goten... think about this for one minute... if your parents broke up how would you come along?  
  
Goten: Oh ya!  
  
Trunks: whispers to the readers Goten can be such a baka sometimes.  
  
Goten: glares at Trunks You better not be talking about me again!  
  
Trunks: looking all innocent Why would I be talking about you?  
  
Goten: I don't know but I have that feeling you were. goes over to some random reader Did Trunks talk about me?  
  
Reader: Uh ya.  
  
Goten: Thanks for telling me. glares at Trunks again Your getting it now Trunks! pulls out the pan.  
  
Trunks: What's that pan doing here?  
  
Goten: Time for your smack.  
  
Trunks: Do we really need to resort to violence? Alright then... pulls out his own pan.  
  
Goten: shocked Where did you get that?  
  
Trunks: So what now? We going to put our pans away or what...  
  
Goten: Alright fine you win this time.. but if you start talking about me like that again... But anywho we want two reviews. Laters people. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N:

Trunks: Alright people... I'm going to say this once... I don't want another comment about how bad our spelling is. Got that?! Well good. sighs Now what was I going to say?

Goten: You were about to introduce the third chapter

Trunks: Oh thank you Goten... I'd be lost without you. Alright people here it is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it.

Gohan walks back to the house. It was so apparent that he was very upset about the whole event. He loved both of his parents very dearly. This whole thing was just too much. Chi-chi sat at the kitchen table. Gohan noticed her mom was also taking this whole thing very hard. Gohan walked over to him mom and sat next to her. "Uh mom... are you ok?"

"Yeah everything's great."

"Mom... I know your lying to me. What's up? Why DID you want to divorce dad all of a sudden?"

"Alright Gohan... you want to know. I'll tell you." Chi-chi sighs as she tried to find the words to explain this to her son. "Your father and I have hit a large bump in the road Gohan. It's hard to keep a relationship together when things happen like it did with your father and i."

"I think I understand. But wouldn't that help straighten a relationship?"

Chi-chi knew deep down her son was right. But she just couldn't admit that too herself. She truly loved Goku but this wasn't working out like they way she planned it. Gohan stared at his mom again. "Mom?"

"Uh what?"

"You were dosing off again. So is it too late to work things out?"

"Well I don't think so. Alright I'll tell you what. I'll wait awhile and then we will see if your father and I can work this out. If not... I'm afraid we will have to get a divorce. Is that ok son?"

"Yeah that sounds right."

"Alright then." Chi-chi looks up for a moment. "_Oh Kami I pray I can work things out with him." _

Goku comes back into the room. "Uh Goku..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm getting my stuff now. I'll be out of your way in a minute."

Chi-chi got up from her set. "Hold on a minute Goku."

"What do you want Chi-chi? You already made it clear you don't want me anymore. What could you possibly want to say to me? No don't answer that... you were going to say, ' Get the hell out of my life.' Isn't that right?"

Chi-chi noticed he was getting a rather large temper over the whole thing. " Goku... why are you yelling?"

"I'm not yelling!" However he was. Gohan looked on. "_This isn't good. Now things are getting worse." _

"Goku listen..."

"No you listen! I tried so hard to be a good husband and a father and now I see that you just didn't appreciate it."

"Now that's not true!"

"Uh no it's not? Then what the hell is this about?"

"Goku..."

"I don't want to hear it!"

Chi-chi started to cry. She tried to embrace Goku but he just pushed her away.

"Goku... what's your problem? You never acted like this before."

"Maybe I'm acting this way because I'm pissed off... AT YOU."

"Ok Goku... you want to yell like that, lets sit down like sencable adults and talk about this."

Goku started walking up the stairs. Chi-chi was getting frustrated that Goku wasn't listening or even trying to make an effort to. She grabbed his arm and he smaked her away once again. This time Chi-chi fell to the ground hard. Gohan ran over to his mother.

"MOM!" Gohan shouted.

Lucky for Chi-chi she wasn't seriously hurt. Goku continued up the stairs. Gohan helped his mother to her feet. Gohan too was wonder what was up his father's pants. Gohan was going to go up the stairs but his mother shook her head at him. "Don't... leave your father alone. He needs some time to himself. Once he cools off... we will talk about this."

"Alright mom."

Upstairs Goku was mad at himself. "_Damn it Goku... why did you lose your temper?! Ah hell... now this is going to be even harder to fix. Well I got no else to go but Vegeta's." _

Goku instant transmissed over to Bulma's house.

At Bulma's...

Goku came in surprising everyone in the room. "Ah Goku!!!!" Bulma shouted.

"Sorry about that."

Bulma looked over at Goku with a look of confusion. "Uh Goku... what's with the brief case?"

"I was wondering if I could... uh, stay the night."

"HELL NO! Kakarot get out of here!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh come on Vegeta."

"I said no."

"Don't you mind him. Goku you can stay the night."

"Thanks Bulma. I knew you would understand."

A/N:

Trunks: Well hello again people.

Goten: Yo Trunks... why did your father go to your parents house?

Trunks: We you even paying attention? He has no where else to go. Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter... gets intrupted

Goten: Trunks didn't you forget something?

Trunks: What?

Goten: You forgot to tell the readers our rule.

Trunks: I was getting to that. Anyway... this is a note. We don't want any reviews stating that our spelling and what not needs work... so please none of that! So you know the drill... we want 2 reviews... Laters.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter four

A/N:

Trunks: Greetings everyone. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Things just got hectic and no writing could be done.

Goten: coughs Your lying Trunks…

Trunks: glares at Goten Alright I guess I was… there was just no inspiration for this fic… but with the help of Kakkabrat new ideas have come into play….

Goten: What Trunks is trying to say is… thanks…

Trunks: **grumbles** Why do you always do that… well anyway here is chapter four. Hope you all enjoy it.

Goku was in a terrible state. This news of his wife wanting a divorce was taking its told on him big time. Goku had refused to come out from his room in the Brief's household. He just remained there, in his bed clinging to his legs. Goku had not eaten anything at all for about two days.

Bulma was very worried about Goku. Every time she would go up to Goku's room with a thing of food he would just glare at her and tell her to get out. Bulma tried to insist that he needed to eat to keep up his strength however Goku just turned his back on her. Bulma did her normal routine of leaving food for Goku in his room.

She walked in. It was extremely cold in the room. Dark curtains covered the windows. Bulma sighed as she walked carefully in the room. " Goku… I'm leaving some food here for you if you want it."

" Just take it away and leave me be." Goku said with no emotion in his voice. The once friendly kindhearted man that they all knew had turn cold. His heart seemed to be so emotionless that it couldn't love anyone again.

Bulma shook her head and placed the tray of food on the table. " You need to eat Goku. You can't just stave up here. Besides I think in time you will feel better about this and you will be back to being your old self."

" What would you know about it…. You know nothing of my pain…" Goku growled. He stood up abruptly. " GET OUT!" He shouted.

Bulma feel back in shock as she heard him shout at her. Goku approached her. " I said GET OUT!"

Bulma backed up trying to get out of the room. " Get out and stay out you wretch!!!"

Bulma scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she ran down the stairs. ' What happen to him?'

Goku stared at the food left on the table for a moment and then narrowed his eyes and knocked them from the table. " When will they learn…. I just want to be left alone."

Bulma continued to cry as she walked back into the kitchen. Vegeta heard his wife's cries and came to her aid. He put his arm around her, taking her into a deep embrace she could not refuse. " What's wrong my dear?"

" He lost his temper again… I just don't understand it Vegeta… why is he doing this… what is making him do this?"

" He's devastated… that's all there is to it. His mate is trying to cut ties with him and that is upsetting Kakarot like nothing before. Saiyan mates are together for life so its only natural that it would anger him. Besides, I noticed how even when she would get mad at him, Kakarot always had that stupid smile on his face. But now that's gone. He has thrown himself into a depression and he can't break out of it."

" Is there anything we can do to help him? It hurts me to see Goku in his condition. He doesn't deserve this pain… I want to help him."

Vegeta brought Bulma closer to his body. " Sh… it's alright. Sadly there is nothing you can do for him now. He has to work this out on his own." He turned her toward him, a small smile appearing on his face. " However… I will try my hardest to get him out of his fling and on the right track. Even for a Saiyan… he's in too deep. Someone has to pull him out of it and I am the only person that understands him and his feelings…."

Bulma nodded. " Be careful…"

Vegeta gave her an assuring look that he would be okay. The Saiyan Prince walked up the stairs to Goku's bedroom. He opened the door looking at Goku's depressed form. Goku was crumpled on the bed not moving an inch.

" What do you want?" Goku hissed from his position in the bed.

" Look at the disgrace you have become… Get up Kakarot!"

" Leave me alone Vegeta… I just want to be left alone!"

" I don't care what you want! Get your sorry excuse for a man's ass off that bed now!"

" Fuck off Vegeta… I'm not in the mood… so get out before I kill you."

" Pathetic… here you are the strongest person to live on this planet…. And now look at you… a wreck! Forget about that harpy… she was nothing… she had no feelings for you… if she did, she wouldn't think of doing such an act."

Goku growled as he got up from his bed, taking hold of Vegeta. " Stop talking trash about my Chi-chi! It's not her fault… it's mine."

Vegeta knocked Goku's hand away. " You did nothing but protect her sorry ass for all these years. You even died making sure she would be safe… So stop blaming yourself… get over it!!!!"

" Stop it…" Goku muttered. He shook in rage. " STOP IT!" He shouted. Goku breathed hard as he looked at Vegeta. " I'm sorry… I'm going out for a while.. I'll come back when I calm down. You and Bulma don't need to get hurt by my anger." Goku opened the door leaving Vegeta all alone in the room.

Goku walked down the stairs. Bulma was sitting in the kitchen. Her fingers in her hair, tears still falling from them. Goku pocked his head in. " Bulma?"

Bulma's head snapped up to see Goku. " Goku!" She exclaimed.

Goku put his hands up in defense. " It's alright… I'm not going to hurt you.. I just wanted to… say… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. You were just trying to help me get better and I closed off my heart."

Bulma's face cracked a little smile. " I'm always here to help you Goku… don't you forget that."

" Thank you again Bulma… I'm just going for a little walk… I'll be back a little bit matter once I cool off. Okay?"

" That's fine…" Bulma said. " Have a relaxing time."

" I will… thank you." Goku walked out of the Briefs house and took off into the sky headed toward the woods. ' If I go there I will not risk anyone's health or feelings. I will simply be able to live with problems… and that will make it a bit easier… or I hope it will…'

To be continued…

A/N:

Goten: **cries** My dad is really hurting.

Trunks: pats Goten on the shoulder Don't feel bad Goten… it will all work out. I promise it will..

Goten: Didn't you see what happen to dad? He totally flipped out…

Trunks: That was going to happen… your dad loves your mom so much… you can't really help his reaction… His heart is broken…

Goten: Then we will have to fix it.

Trunks: You know we will… alright then… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… even though it didn't have Chi-chi in it. We will try and take a look into what happens with her next chapter. So please give us some reviews and you will get a new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five 

A/n:

Trunks: Greetings everyone. Sorry once again for the long wait for this chapter. Inspiration and time have not been on my side.

Goten: That's not true.. you forgot about this story.

Trunks: Alright yes I did… but I finally think I got something… but first off before I write this chapter I wanna thank my reviewers.

Goten: I'm glad that you enjoy the story and I hope you continue to do so.. so without further wait.. here is chapter five.

When one suffers the other follows

Goku walked out of the Briefs house and took off into the sky headed toward the woods. ' If I go there I will not risk anyone's health or feelings. I will simply be able to live with problems… and that will make it a bit easier… or I hope it will…' The earth Saiyan walked into the woods and looked around a bit. ' Yes this place will be perfect. No one will bother me… and I can just be alone in my pain…'

A sharp pain started to surge through his body. He grasped his heart and he feel to his knees. ' What is this feeling… it hurts… could this be what heart break feels like?' Goku looked around and his vision began to blur. Within moments Goku lost consciousness and laid face down on the floor.

Elsewhere Chi-chi was in the kitchen cooking herself some rice. She picked up a plate and started to walk over to the table. Before she could reach the table Chi-chi felt a strong pain in her heart. Chi-chi cringed in pain and dropped the plate letting it fall to the floor, breaking into many pieces. Chi-chi grabbed hold of her body as she cried out in pain.

Gohan turned around from the lake when he started to hear what seemed to be his mother's voice. The worried boy rushed home and he saw his mother laying on the ground, trembling in pain. Gohan's eyes widened and rushed to his mother's side. " MOTHER!" Gohan shouted.

The young half-breed rushed to the phone and dialed 911 and within moments the paramedics were there at Gohan's house. Gohan's eyes shed lots of tears as he worried about his mother. ' Kami.. please… don't let my mom die.. I don't know what I would do without her…'

Gohan rushed to the phone again and he died Bulma's number. Bulma answered the phone. " Hello? This is the Brief Residence."

" Bulma… It's Gohan." He said in a frantic tone.

" Gohan, what's wrong? You sound frantic…"

" Mom is sick. I don't know what's wrong with her… she was here in the kitchen cooking lunch and the next thing I know she crying out in pain… I'm really scared Bulma."

" Ok kiddo, the first thing you gotta do is calm down. Where is your mother now?"

" She's on the way to the hospital…"

" Alright Gohan, we'll meet you there." With that Bulma hung up the phone and rushed into the kitchen where Vegeta was getting something to eat. " Vegeta…. We have to go to the hospital now…"

" What the hell for?"

" Chi-chi's hurt really bad… and I need to know if it's the same reason Goku is hurting."

Vegeta sighed in an aggravated tone but he went out with Bulma anyway. Later on all three of them arrived at the hospital. Gohan was spacing in the hall looking up the light every second. Tears were still falling from the young half-breed's face. Bulma ran down the hall. " GOHAN!"

Gohan turned to see Bulma running toward him. " Bulma, thank Kami you came." In the corner of his eye he spotted Vegeta walking down the hall with a frown painted on his face. "And Vegeta, you came too?"

" Gohan, I think I know what's wrong with your mom… that's why I brought Vegeta with me. If it's what I think it is we gotta find your dad fast."

" Wait, find my dad… wasn't he with you?" Gohan questioned.

"Goku was with us for a while but then he decided to take off and neither of us know where he could have gone." Bulma took hold of the young boy's shoulders. " Don't you worry Gohan… everything will be ok… I know it."

At that moment the emergency light went off and a doctor came walking out to the group. " Are you Mr. Gohan Son?" He questioned.

Gohan nodded. " How's my mom? Is she going to be ok doctor?"

" Right now I can't be certain but what ever that is causing this doesn't seem to be getting any better. I'm really sorry, there isn't much we can do for her now."

Gohan started to cry more and he threw himself at Bulma. Her expression turned sad as she rubbed Gohan's hair just like his father did countless times before. She pulled him back and looked right into his dark eyes. " Gohan listen to me… We will find a way to help your mom beat this thing alright."

Gohan whipped his watering eyes and nodded. He turned to the doctor.

" Can I see her now?"

" Certainly."

With the ok Gohan and the group went to the room. Chi-chi had fluids going into her body and she seemed to still be in pain. Vegeta walked over to Goku's mate and looked her over carefully. Bulma watched from the door.

" So what do you think Vegeta? Is it the same thing?"

" There is no doubt in my mind. Kakarot's harpy is feeling the same thing as him. The separation is taking its toll and soon she will die."

Gohan's eyes widened as Vegeta told them the news. " NO! Mom can't die!" Gohan fell to his knees and banged on the floor. " No.. No.. NO." Tears continued to fall from his face. " There's just gotta be a way to stop this!"

Bulma bent down to Gohan and hugged him from behind. " It's alright Gohan, let it out. I know this hurts. We won't let this happen… I promise you we will fix all this up and your mom and dad will be back to their normal selves in no time."

Gohan simply nodded his head in response. " Gohan…" Came his mother's voice. Gohan rushed over to her side.

" Yes mom.. I'm right here."

" I'm sorry Gohan. This is all my fault… I thought I was positive that your father didn't love me anymore and he just simply loved fighting. I guess I was wrong and now I fear I won't live to tell Goku I'm sorry."

" No mom, don't say that! You'll pull through! I know you will.. You just have too!" Gohan took his mom's hand in his own. " I don't know what I would do without you mom. I love you so much…"

" I love you too Gohan. I love you more then life itself. You are my pride and joy, my everything. You know how I make you study all the time and I don't let you train, its only because I'm scared Gohan. I'm scared that I will lose you, like I worry I'll always lose your father. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too. I hope you can forgive me."

" I never hated you for it mother… I understand that you were worried about me and I'm grateful." Gohan whipped his tearful face again. " I promise mom, I'm going to help you get back to health… I promise!"

Chi-chi smiled weakly. " You are so much like your father… you care so much about other people, and you'd do anything… not mattering what could happen to you… those are traits of a good man… listen Gohan, don't make the same mistakes I did when you grow up…." Another wave of pain went through Chi-chi's body. " Tell your father I'm sorry…. And tell him how much I love him…." Just as Chi-chi said those words she cringed in pain and passed out.

Gohan's eyes widened as he looked at his mother's near lifeless body.

" MOTHER!"

Bulma walked over. " It's alright Gohan… she just passed out… she's not dead… Poor Chi-chi… this is too much… we better find Goku fast…" Bulma looked over at her husband. " Vegeta… could you go look for him?"

" Why me!" Vegeta exclaimed.

" Gohan should be here with his mother right now… and I really can't fly like you and the others can… besides, you know what it feels like to go through this pain... you are the only one who can help Goku, snap him out of it and bring him here…"

Vegeta started muttering things to himself in his native language then began walking out. " Fine, I'll go look for that clown Kakarot… In return, I expect something from you, but I'll tell you what I want when I return..." With that Vegeta smirked and flew off to find Goku.

Bulma watched him leave from the window and turned back to Chi-chi. ' Please hurry Vegeta… Chi-chi doesn't look like she'll last much longer… we are both counting on you, my Prince…'

To be continued…

An:

Goten: (crying) My mom is dying! Dad is unconcious… This isn't right Trunks… it's not fair…

Trunks: (hugs Goten) It will be alright Goten, don't you worry… You're mom will get better, I promise.

Goten: You do… but look at her… she's at deaths door and dad, no one knows where he is…

Trunks: I told you not to worry Goten, My dad will find your dad and things will be back to normal. I swear.

Goten: I just hope you are right Trunks.

Trunks: Well anyway, I hope all of you guys enjoyed this chapter even though there was suffering in it. Will Vegeta be able to find Goku in time to save Chi-chi's life… if you wanna know the answer to that question., review and I'll write the next chapter… Laters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Search

Bulma watched him leave from the window and turned back to Chi-Chi. 'Please hurry Vegeta. Chi-chi doesn't look like she'll last much longer. We are both counting on you, my Prince…' Time was not on their side this time and every second the two Saiyans were missing, seemed like an eternity for those waiting. Gohan sat beside his mother the whole time, praying that she would recover and his parent's relationship would return to normal.

Despite his deep hatred for Goku, Vegeta was also concerned about his fellow Saiyan's condition. According to Vegeta, the only way Goku should die, was by his hand in a battle to end all battles. There was no way he would let things end like this. The Saiyan prince flew out to the most secluded area near his home, knowing that Goku would want to get away from people. From his knowledge this was the best place to start his search for the happy go lucky Goku. The spiky haired prince stood on the high cliffs and simply remained silent, hoping to pick up some sign that he was on the right trail.

At first there was no evidence to suggest that Goku was anyway in the area. It was strange not being able to pick up on his life force, which made Vegeta believe that Goku was unconscious. This fact would make the search even more difficult but he was determined to find his rival. The prince looked out at the area from his lookout point and growled at the vastness of the area. He took a deep breath and then without any hesitation Vegeta floated back up into the air and continued to scan the ground for Goku.

Recent events weren't kept secret for very long as the rest of Z Fighters had caught wind of the sudden predicament. There was a huge commotion down the halls of the hospital and before Bulma could check it out, Goku's other allies and friends rush in. The four look over to see Chi-chi barely clinging to life and then look over at Bulma for some answers. "What happened to Chi-chi Bulma?" Krillin questioned.

Bulma let out a small breath and then looked over at the four Z Fighters. Trying to explain it proved to be rather difficult since she didn't have much knowledge on Saiyan bonding. She placed her hand on her chin and began to think before giving an explanation to the rest of the gang. "I don't know how much you guys have been told, but this is what I know. Apparently Goku and Chi-chi were having some problems and decided to separate. It was a shock that Goku just couldn't handle and has gone missing. From what Vegeta has told me, Saiyans have a very strong connection with their mates and a separation like this can be rather deadly if not taken care of at once. Despite their problems it seems the two of them are still connected and this is why Chi-chi is such a state."

Gohan looked up from his mother and then looked up at the four fighters that he had known since he was very young. "Please you have to help find dad." There was no hesitation from any of the Z Fighters as they all nodded in unison. Before they left they noticed that Vegeta was also absent from the room. Gohan took a deep breath as he looked out the window, checking for any site of Vegeta or his dad.

"Vegeta went on ahead. He's searching in the woods as we speak. I'm sure he'd welcome your help." Bulma explained as she walked back over to Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuring the young boy that everything would be alright. Without much discussion Piccolo ordered everyone to move out and they all headed toward the woods to catch up with the Saiyan prince. The scientist and the young boy watched as they flew away and they could only utter a good luck to them as they vanished into the horizon.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was busy searching high and low for Goku without many results. Being that he wasn't getting much done from the air; he decided to take his search downward to the hidden pathways that couldn't be seen from above. His dark eyes scanned the area, making sure not to miss anything. After a few moments he stopped as he started to hear someone or something moving around in the bushes. "Kakarot?" Vegeta stopped in his tracks and prepared himself to take on whatever was there, if it turned out to be a vicious creature. There was a dramatic wait as the wind began to blow, moving his spiky hair to the side.

A few seconds later a semi large cat jumped out and but ran away at the scary site of the Saiyan Prince. He let out a small sigh as he dropped his guard and continued to look around. The rest of the Z fighters were on their way and quickly approaching his position. Vegeta's senses picked up on their presence right away and then flew up to see who was approaching. A small growl excited his throat as he saw it was those human friends of his rival but at the same time he was relieved that he was going to get some help. The four of them stopped when they approached, their aura's dissipating. "Took you guys long enough." Vegeta stated.

The three human fighters frowned and growled a bit at his statement and then looked around to see the vastness of the forest. Tien and Yamcha already looked a bit overwhelmed. "Where do we even start?" Tien questioned.

Krillin looked over at Piccolo, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Alright everyone, listen up. We are going to split up and search this place from top to bottom. Vegeta and I are going to head toward the north, Krillin you take the east, Yamcha you take the west and Tien you will cover the south end. If anyone sees anything call it out." With the instructions given the group separated and disbursed to their given locations.

Things were silent for the most part as each group looked diligently for any sign of Goku. There was no location not checked as they picked up their pace, knowing every second wasted could be deadly to the couple. They were just about to give up all hope when suddenly Krillin got lucky. As he looked down he saw what appeared to be Goku's famous orange gi. He went in closer to take a look and sure enough it was him. A relieved sigh escaped him as he looked back to the sky and powered up his kai. 'You guys I found him! He's over here!'

As Vegeta was looking around on the ground he suddenly felt the increase in power and then flew up to see Piccolo had also noticed it. They nodded at each other and then headed toward Krillin's location. Within seconds the rest of the crew arrived and then landed beside Goku's unconscious form. Yamcha and Tien looked at each other and decided to help him up. The two of them held him up over their shoulders. Vegeta looked him over and noticed he wasn't doing 

too well either. "We have to get him back to the hospital quickly. There aren't any guarantees but I think we can snap him out of it."

The group all had that same determined look on their face as they lifted themselves off the ground and started to head toward the hospital. His childhood friends looked really concerned, hoping they wouldn't lose him a second time. At the same time Gohan looked back up the clock and noticed they were gone for about an hour. "Please hurry you guys…I'm counting on you."

To be continued…

A/N: I'm back! I know it took forever for a new chapter but I finally pulled one off. I hope you enjoyed it. Goku has been found, but will they get back before it's to late? Find out next time. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Miracle

The group all had that same determined look on their face as they lifted themselves off the ground and started to head toward the hospital. His childhood friends looked really concerned, hoping they wouldn't lose him a second time. At the same time Gohan looked back up the clock and noticed they were gone for about an hour. "Please hurry you guys…I'm counting on you." Bulma looked over helplessly at Gohan, wishing she could do more to help ease his suffering. In situations like this, she wished Goku was well, because he always made things feel like they would be alright. Despite her own worries of losing both her childhood friends she walked over to Gohan and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright. Your mother is a strong willed person and it will take a lot to keep her down. I know that the others will find your dad." Gohan looked up at Bulma, wiping the tears from his face and then nodded.

Throughout the trip back to the hospital, everyone had this mixed feeling of concern and sadness written on their faces. The only one who didn't show the slightest hint of feeling was Piccolo. It ever stopped to amaze anyone how he could remain so calm in times like this. The Namek looked over at Goku and then flew up to Vegeta who was leading the group back. He too seemed to be in deep thought but his concentration was broken when he spotted the Namek out of his peripheral vision. The Saiyan prince looked over at him and could see the question on his mind. Where they too late to save both of them? Vegeta thought about it for a moment. "Usually a separation this long would have already killed some couples. As much as I hate to admit it, Kakarot has a much stronger will to be victorious, especially in situations like this. That harpy of his is more terrifying then Frieza was too me. If we hurry we should be able to pull them through this."

Yamcha nodded in agreement as he looked over at his childhood friend. "I know Goku very well and you're right Vegeta. There is no way Goku would let himself be beaten by something like this. He fought with all his being to get rid of that heart virus, this is no problem!" Everyone else nodded in agreement and then received a greater sense of determination. With that they picked up the pace and continued onto the hospital.

The sound of the medical equipment was echoing around the room and to some extent was somewhat soothing. Bulma had closed her eyes for a few moments and drifted into a light slumber. Gohan was too stressed to even think about sleeping. He let out a sigh as he saw no positive change in his mother's condition. Just as he was going to look down again, the numbers began to improve. As the group got closer with Goku, Chi-chi got stronger but she was still far from out of the woods. Gohan's eyes widened and a small smile appeared on his face for the first time in hours. He spun around in his chair. "Bulma, take a look at this!" The blue haired scientist opened her eyes and then looked over at Gohan and then at the machines again. "See Gohan, what did I tell you? You're mother is very strong. This goes to show that the others must have found your dad. What a relief!"

The tense atmosphere was slowly lifting from the hospital room. Gohan reached over and took his mother's hand in his own and smiled down at her. "Mom, you're going to be alright now. Dad is on his way and when he gets here everything will be fine." What Gohan didn't know was that it would take a bit more to get Goku out of danger then it would Chi-Chi. The pained expression that had been on her face was dissipating, slowly turning into a more relaxed one.

The group quickly made their approach on the city and Gohan snapped out of his little trance and looked to the window feeling their energy signatures. The only one he couldn't get a great fix on was his fathers and that worried him. Bulma looked out the window and saw the group land with Goku in their arms. Their arrival at the hospital did cause quiet a commotion in the lobby. Some of the nurses were scared especially when they saw Piccolo. They thought there was some alien invasion taking place. Others were trying to get paperwork and hurry along the process of getting Goku submitted. However, when the nurses tried to approach and take Goku from Tien and Yamcha, Vegeta sent them a dangerous, 'Don't you touch him' glare. Shivers ran down their spines and they slowly backed away leaving them room to pass.

Eventually they brought Goku up to Chi-chi's hospital room. Bulma looked relieved when she noticed that Chi-chi's readings were pretty stable. Gohan waited anxiously for his mother to open her eyes again. Carefully they placed Goku in the other bed beside his wife and waited for something to happen. At first there was no movement on either of their parts. Vegeta thought about it for a minute and then pulled the other bed closer to Chi-chi. Slowly she began to come around and everyone's worried expressions disappeared with her waking. "MOM!" Gohan cheered happily. She looked over at her son and smiled, tightening the grip on his hand. "Welcome back Chi-chi." The human z fighters said.

Goku's group of human friends jumped up and down celebrating but Vegeta and Piccolo on the other hand still had that concerned expression on their faces. Slowly Vegeta made his way over to Goku's bed, looking over his body carefully. Krillin blinked a few times in confusion as he looked up at Piccolo and then over at Vegeta. "What's wrong you two? Everything will be fine now. We saved them both!"

Vegeta lightly shook his head and then looked back at Krillin. "Not completely. The harpy is out of danger; however that still leaves the existing problem, the divorce papers. In Kakarot's mind, their relationship is still broken even though they are so close. It seems he's slipped into a light coma." Chi-chi eyes widened as she heard the news and looked over at her husband. She reached over and placed her hand on his. His hand didn't have its usual warmth. Instead it was rather cold like his heart had grown over the news. Tears began to slide down her face as she looked at his unconscious form. She could see the calm and innocent look in his features and sobbed. "How could I do something so horrible as to hurt Goku? What a fool I've been to think he didn't care. A man like him…. Is… so pure and innocent. He would never… do that to me."

Bulma walked over and looked at Chi-chi again. "You didn't mean for this to happen Chi-chi. Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure Goku will wake up soon and when he does we can fix everything." Just as everyone was trying to cheer up Chi-chi one of the nurses on call walked in to announce visiting hours were over. She was shocked when she saw Chi-chi was awake and well. The young woman then turned back down the hall and shouted. "Doctor! Come quick, it's a miracle!"

The medic with rather messy brownish blond hair rushed down the hall way into the room. He too couldn't believe the sight. The woman only hours ago who was at death's door was awake and looked rather healthy again. It was just a stunning sight and he was relieved that his previous diagnosis was incorrect.

To be continued…

A/N: You're pleading reached me and I decided to write a new chapter for this story. Sorry it took so long, but I really haven't been much of a writing mood. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chi-chi is out of danger but now we have to deal with Goku's condition. Can Chi-chi get through to Goku and save their marriage? We will found out in the coming chapters. Don't forget to review.


End file.
